


An Echo of Love

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [54]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clara's echo, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Memories, The Impossible Girl, forgotten, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara finds a photograph of herself and a blonde girl that she does not remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Echo of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> prompt - memories
> 
> Playing with the idea of echo!Clara and how that might affect Clara in her present timeline. If she's been around through the Doctor's timeline, then she has probably seen and possibly interacted with companions.

Clara finds the picture hidden under some discarded clothing in the Tardis. She had been straightening some of the Doctor’s mess while he went off on some strange adventure. Now, she takes the photograph back to where she left her paper coffee cup. 

She takes a sip of coffee and a deep breath before finding the courage to look at the image again. On the back, the year 2006 is scribbled followed by Rose. She slowly flips it over. There is a girl with a beautiful smile and blonde hair with a fist thrown up in the air in excitement. A brown haired girl is embracing her, clearly laughing. Clara realizes, suddenly, that the brunette is her. Though she cannot fully see her face, she is uncannily familiar.

She closes her eyes quickly, trying to make sense of it. Something about the blonde stirs an odd sensation in her gut. Though she cannot remember her, she knows that she knows her. Is it possible that one of her echoes knew this woman? There is no other explanation for the yearning she feels in response to the picture.

Clara sits frozen, waiting for the Doctor to return. When he does, she wordlessly holds the photograph out to him. He looks at it for awhile before speaking.

“Her name was Rose.” 

“Was I in love with her?” 

The Doctor does not respond, but instead looks away from Clara with a frown.

Rose, Clara thinks, I think I was in love with her.


End file.
